staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2011
06:00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek; film TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Łowca - ostatnie starcie - txt.str.777 86'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 09:30 Legenda Johnny'ego Lingo (Legend Of Johnny Lingo, The); film fabularny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2003) 11:05 Klan - odc. 1997 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1608; telenowela TVP 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał - grudnia; teleturniej 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisława Komorowskiego 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen ( studio ) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch - Partenkirchen ( I seria ) 16:00 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis 16:45 Wypasiona zima 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda; 17:15 Rajd Dakar - 2011 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Miłość Natalii - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Latające łóżko Papy, odc. 114 (Papa’s Flying Bed); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Gruby i chudszy 2: rodzina Klumpów (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps) - txt.str.777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:05 Prowokacja (Today You Die) - txt.str.777 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Zły Mikołaj (Bad Santa) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 01:15 Medal dla miss (Best in Show) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:45 Paryż 2010 - Wielka powódź (Paris 2010, the Great Flood); film katastroficzny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Flintstonowie - odc 3 Licealista Fred (The Flintstones ep. High School Fred); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Flintstonowie - odc. 4 P jak Podejrzana (The Flintstones ep. Dial's For Suspicion); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:10 Tygrys i przyjaciele (The Tigger Movie) 73'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:30 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP 09:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 09:50 Operacja Słoń (Operation Dumbo Drop) 103'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 11:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberhof ( studio 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberhof 13:05 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2011 13:10 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2011 (cz. 1) (New Year's Day Concert from Vienna 2011) kraj prod.Austria (2011) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1805 Odcinek Noworoczny; teleturniej 14:35 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę 15:55 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama (Three Men and a Little Lady) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:40 Sylwester z Dwójką 2010 Imperium Gwiazd; widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Matylda (Matilda) - txt.str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 20:15 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt.str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 21:50 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt.str.777 68'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 23:10 Hannibal (Hannibal); thriller kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:20 Zbrodnicza namiętność (Crimes of Passion) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 02:50 I uderzył grom (Sound of Thunder) 97'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (3) 07:30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (10) 08:00 Scooby-Doo: Ahoj piraci! - film animowany (USA,2006) 09:25 Ewa gotuje 09:55 Hook - film przygodowy (USA,1991) 13:00 Bratz - komedia (USA,2007) 15:00 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa (Niemcy,USA,2006) 16:55 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pląs (183) 20:00 Faceci w butach - komediodramat (USA,Australia,2000) 22:00 Bohater ostatniej akcji - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 00:45 Autostrada - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 02:45 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Geronimo Stilton: Przemyt sera (19) 08:30 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany (USA,2006) 10:05 Na Wspólnej (1367-1370) 11:40 Czary-mary - film familijny (USA,1993) 13:25 Na dobre i złe - komedia (USA,1997) 15:30 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna (USA,Jugosławia,1970) 18:05 Kuchenne rewolucje 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Hela w opałach: Pora na dyrektora (45) 20:35 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy (Australia,USA,2006) 23:30 Świadek koronny - film sensacyjny (Polska,2007) 01:15 Na dobre i złe - komedia (USA,1997) 03:20 Uwaga! 03:40 Nic straconego 05:15 VIP - program kulturalny 05:40 Ikony popkultury (12) 06:30 Ikony popkultury (13) 07:20 Dekoratornia 07:50 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 09:25 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 11:15 Galileo (31) - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 mała Czarna - talk show 12:55 Ikony popkultury (13) 13:45 Zabójcza piękność - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1999) 15:30 Fantozzi przeciwko wszystkim - komedia (Włochy,1980) 17:30 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia (USA,1995) 19:05 Galileo (34) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Złoto dla naiwnych: Z powrotem w siodle - komedia (USA,1994) 22:10 Życie Carlita - dramat kryminalny (USA,1973) 00:55 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2001) 02:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (9) 03:35 Tim - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,1979) 05:20 TV Market 05:33 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Misja Martyna - extra 06:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:50 Mango 08:50 Frasier 11 (3) 09:25 Frasier 11 (4) 09:55 Okruszek i Piegus - film familijny (USA,1995) 11:40 Spadaj na ziemię - komedia obyczajowa (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,Australia,2001) 13:15 Wielka gonitwa - film familijny (USA,1978) 15:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 17:00 Dwóch i pół 4 (23) 17:30 Dwóch i pół 4 (24-ost.) 18:00 Dwóch i pół 5 (1) 18:30 Dwóch i pół 5 (2) 19:00 Dwóch i pół 5 (3) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Pluto Nash - komedia SF (USA,2002) 21:20 Komediowa sobota: W krzywym zwierciadle - szkolna wycieczka - komedia (USA,Kanada,1995) 23:05 Dwóch Jake'ów - dramat kryminalny (USA,1990) 01:40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Will i Grace (25) 06:30 Koń, który mówi (24) 07:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (4) 08:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (24) 10:00 Junior TV: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany (Polska,1977) 12:00 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (117) 12:35 Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek - film animowany (USA,2006) 14:10 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Żabi król - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Roszpunka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 16:30 Robin Hood (11) 17:30 Robin Hood (12) 18:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 19:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (46) 20:00 Godzilla: Ostatnia wojna - film SF (Japonia,Australia,USA,Chiny,2004) 22:20 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Nieposkromione - film erotyczny (USA,2002) 01:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 02:30 Polowanie na ludzi (3) 03:30 Egzekutorzy - reality show 04:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Dziewczyny na ekran (15) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu 08:55 Wydarzenia 09:35 Sylwestrowa moc przebojów - koncert (Polska,2010) 16:15 Graczykowie: Wątroba (34) 16:45 Graczykowie: Sympatia (35) 17:15 Graczykowie: Reklama (36) 17:50 Graczykowie: Karnawał zwierząt (37) 18:20 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 18:50 Zabić z miłości (5) 19:20 Ewa gotuje 19:50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Hotel 52 (21) 21:40 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 22:10 Mamuśki (13) 22:40 Mamuśki (14) 23:05 Daleko od noszy 2: 9 milionów (3) 23:30 Dlaczego ja?: Żona obawia się o życie męża (69) 00:25 Dlaczego ja?: Matka obawia się o los swoich córek (70) 01:15 Oblicza Ameryki - magazyn turystyczny 01:45 Tylko miłość (67) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Tylko miłość (68) 03:45 Tylko miłość (69) 04:30 Tylko miłość (1) 05:20 Tylko miłość (2) 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 71* - Przygotowania 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 72* - Ślub; telenowela TVP 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 73* - Podchody 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 74* - Podstęp 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 75* - Wstyd 09:10 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 29/42 - Jak rzuciliśmy wszystko w diabły (Ranc u Zelene Sedmy - Jak jsme se usim prastill); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:10 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 1; koncert 10:50 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 2 11:35 Polska 24 - Informacje 12:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 - Gdzie byłaś, czyli Szekspir; serial TVP 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej Bronisława Komorowskiego 13:25 Inna strona miasta; film dokumentalny 14:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Od Blue do Cafe - koncert zespołu Blue Cafe; koncert 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 784; serial TVP 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 291; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 292; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem 20:20 Czas honoru - odc. 5* - Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP 21:10 Szansa na Sukces - Drupi 22:15 Pułapka 115' kraj prod.Polska (1997) 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 784; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem 02:10 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów; serial TVP 03:00 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 1; koncert 03:45 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 2 04:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1109* - Zaufać czy nie; telenowela TVP 05:00 Pułapka 115' kraj prod.Polska (1997) 07:05 Zakończenie dnia 08:05 Wiktoryna, czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais? - dramat kostiumowy (Polska,1971) 09:05 Alibabki - koncert 09:10 Ironia losu (1/2) - komedia romantyczna (ZSRR,1975) 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2011 - koncert 12:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Wilk - film animowany (Polska,1989) 12:10 Sylwester 2010 w TVP Kultura (1) 12:50 Irma Sochadze - recital 13:05 Sylwester 2010 w TVP Kultura (2) 13:45 Duet fortepianowy Marek i Wacek - koncert 14:05 Sylwester 2010 w TVP Kultura (3) 14:45 Eartha Kitt - recital 15:15 Wiek głupoty - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 16:50 Historie Teresy Torańskiej: Bogdan Gadomski 17:15 McLintock! - komedia (USA,1963) 19:25 Sinfonia Iuventus gra uwerturę do opery "Rusłan i Ludmiła" Michaiła Glinki - koncert 19:35 Ironia losu (2-ost.) - komedia romantyczna (ZSRR,1975) 21:10 Najlepsze europejskie opery 2010 - widowisko 22:15 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2005) 23:45 Dee Dee Bridgewater - w hołdzie Elli Fitzgerald - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,1997) 00:50 Kino nocne: Girl Guide - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1995) 02:20 CSNY: Deja vu - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 03:55 Zakończenie programu 08:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.01.1985 08:35 Notacje: Eugeniusz Mróz. Dziura w skarpecie 08:45 Notacje: Ignacy Gogolewski. To był teatr wyborny 09:00 Nowy Rok na Bali - reportaż 09:30 Zapiski znalezione w trawie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 10:00 Czas honoru 3: Transport do Auschwitz (31) 10:45 Flesz historii (5) 11:00 Wojownicy: Odzyskanie niepodległości - teleturniej 11:30 Stacja PRL: Obyczaje i moda 12:00 Wielcy Polacy: Halina we wspomnieniach Mariana - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 12:50 Ex libris 13:15 Grabieżcy kultury: Tajni archeolodzy 14:00 Grupy oporu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 15:00 Był Luksemburg... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 16:00 Czas honoru 3: Inga (32) 16:45 Ex libris 17:00 Wojownicy: Walki w mieście - teleturniej 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka: Empedokles 18:00 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Polska,1991) 19:30 Somosierra 1808-2008 - reportaż 20:00 Ewangelia i bunt - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 21:00 7. Włodawski Festiwal Trzech Kultur 21:30 Inny Pińsk - reportaż 22:00 Dekalog 9 - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 23:00 Notacje: Stanisław Aronson. Żołnierz "Kolegium A" 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.01.1985 23:50 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Minisport+ 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Czerwone berety - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1962) 09:10 12 mężczyzn z kalendarza - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 10:50 Gwiazda Kopernika - film animowany (Polska,2009) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Sztuka i oligarchia - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 14:00 Premiera: Bohaterowie futbolu: Ronaldo (1) 14:30 Obcy na poddaszu - film fantasy (USA,Kanada,2009) 15:55 Fanboys - komedia (USA,2008) 17:30 Premiera: Eureka 4: Bunt komputerów (6) 18:25 9 - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:00 Nowy Rok w Canal+: The Box. Pułapka - thriller SF (USA,2009) 22:00 Złodziejski kodeks - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 23:50 Roman Polański: Ścigany i pożądany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 01:35 Wróg publiczny numer jeden: Instynkt śmierci - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,Włochy,Kanada,2008) 03:25 28 dni później - horror (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2002) 05:20 Wiosna, panie sierżancie! - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1974) 07:00 Tybet - morderstwo wśród śniegów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,Australia,Dania,Finlandia,2008) 08:00 Łapu-capu extra 08:30 Wyspa dinozaura 2 - film animowany (Niemcy,2008) 09:55 Ślubne wojny - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 11:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4: Emanuelle w kraju dinozaurów (21) 12:00 Magia kłamstwa 2: Czarny piątek (7) 12:50 Łapu-capu extra 13:20 Miasto cienia - film fantasy (USA,2008) 14:55 Łapu-capu extra 15:25 Czerwony Baron - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2008) 17:35 Miłość i taniec - film muzyczny (USA,2009) 19:10 Łapu-capu extra - 15 lat Canal+ 20:00 Radio na fali - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,USA,Francja,2009) 22:20 Łapu-capu extra 22:55 The Box. Pułapka - thriller SF (USA,2009) 00:55 Udław się - komediodramat (USA,2008) 02:30 Tylko dla chłopców - film dokumentalny (Finlandia,Dania,2009) 03:30 Jedenaste: Nie uciekaj - thriller (Polska,2009) 04:55 Północna ściana - dramat przygodowy (Niemcy,Austria,Szwajcaria,2008) 06:00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film fantasy (USA,2010) 07:45 Noce w Rodanthe - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Australia,2008) 09:20 Sugar - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Dominikana,2008) 11:15 Paul McCartney: Good Evening New York City- koncert (USA,2009) 12:15 Piekło pocztowe (1/2) - komedia fantasy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 13:50 Piekło pocztowe (2-ost.) - komedia fantasy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 15:25 Odlot - film animowany (USA,2009) 17:00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film fantasy (USA,2010) 18:50 Premiera: Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:25 Skradzione życie - thriller (USA,2009) 22:00 Premiera: Czysta krew 3 (5) 23:00 Przystanek Manhattan - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 00:30 Kobiety w opałach - komedia (USA,2009) 02:05 Cadillac Records - dramat biograficzny (USA,2008) 03:55 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Akolici - thriller (Australia,2008) 06:00 Jonas Brothers - koncert (USA,2009) 07:20 Surogaci - thriller SF (USA,2009) 08:50 Kit Kittredge: Amerykańska dziewczyna - film familijny (USA,Kanada,2008) 10:35 Wyznania zakupoholiczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 12:20 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 14:15 Szare ogrody - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 16:00 Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona - film fantasy (USA,2008) 18:45 Surogaci - thriller SF (USA,2009) 20:15 Udręczeni - horror (USA,2009) 22:00 Za cenę bólu - film kryminalny (USA,Kanada,2008) 23:45 Klientka - film obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 01:25 Śmierć się śmieje - horror (USA,2008) 02:50 Znokautowani - komedia (USA,2010) 04:25 Zarżnięci żywcem - horror komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2008) 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Real Madryt - AJ Auxerre 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Mój sport, moje życie 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Armwrestling: Nemiroff Cup 2010 (1) 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (4) 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: AS Roma - Bayern Monachium 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Rok kadry (2) - reportaż 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Trzeci wymiar boksu - reportaż 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Mój sport, moje życie 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (5) 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: AJAX Amsterdam - Real Madryt 20:00 Serwis 20:05 Rok kadry (2) - reportaż 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Bez ciśnień - wydanie specjalne 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Artur Boruc - historia niedokończona 23:00 Serwis 23:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (5) 00:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: FC Barcelona - Panathinaikos Ateny 01:00 Zakończenie programu 08:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Nowy Targ - Kraków 09:05 Kajakarstwo: Mistrzostwa Świata w Poznaniu - biegi finałowe na 200 m 10:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Budapeszcie - najważniejsze wydarzenia 11:35 Wioślarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii - finały 13:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Europy w Barcelonie - najważniejsze wydarzenia 14:50 Kolarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa Świata w Mont-Saint-Anne - wyścig kobiet 16:15 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 17:00 Sportowa lista przebojów 2010 roku 18:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Turynie - pokazy mistrzów 20:00 Sporty walki: Mistrzostwa Polski - Viet Vo Dao 21:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka - mecz: FC Motherwell - Glasgow Rangers 01:05 Zakończenie programu 08:30 Freeride Spirit - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 08:45 Top 10 Eurosportu 09:30 Watts 10:00 Watts 10:30 Biatlon: World Team Challenge 11:45 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Oberhofie - bieg na 10 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 12:30 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Oberhofie - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs indywidualny 15:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Lakeside - 1. dzień 17:30 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Oberhofie - bieg na 10 km stylem dowolnym kobiet 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs indywidualny 19:00 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Lakeside - 1. dzień 20:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - road book 20:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - oficjalny start: Buenos Aires - Victoria 21:30 Fight Club: K1 World Grand Prix Final Tokyo (2-ost.) 23:30 Poker: Zawody Partouche Poker Tour w Cannes 01:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs indywidualny 02:00 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Skrót informacji 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Skrót informacji 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 TVN 24 na koniec roku 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Magazyn Kontakt24 19:00 Portfel 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prawdziwe historie: Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Najciekawsze akcje CBŚ 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Babilon 00:45 Fakty po Faktach 01:15 Dzień po dniu 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:50 Reporterzy 03:05 Magazyn Kontakt24 03:30 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 04:10 Portfel 04:20 Szkło kontaktowe 05:10 Prawdziwe historie: Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" 06:00 TVN 24 na koniec roku 06:30 Maja w ogrodzie 07:00 Lekcja muzyki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Konkurs - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 09:30 Serwis info 09:53 Pogoda 10:00 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:02 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń politycznych 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Eurosąsiedzi (14) 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń ekonomicznych 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Minął rok - sportowa lista przebojów 2010 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Rozmowa dnia 20:30 Serwis info 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Telekurier - extra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:24 Jej sukces: Sklep internetowy 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika dnia 23:47 Reportaż TVP Info: Pod banderą "Chopina" 00:38 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń politycznych 01:02 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 01:26 Minął rok - przegląd wydarzeń ekonomicznych 01:50 Minął rok - sportowa lista przebojów 2010 02:16 Studio Wschód 02:43 Sportowy wieczór 02:53 Eurosąsiedzi (14) 03:17 Telekurier - extra 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:04 Lekcja muzyki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 04:30 Konkurs - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 04:56 Studio Wschód 05:22 Eurosąsiedzi (14) 05:46 Telekurier - extra 06:10 Reportaż TVP Info: Pod banderą "Chopina" left|thumb|79x79px 06:25 «В гостях у Витаминки» 06:45 «Прыг-скок команда» 06:55 «Дядюшка Ау в городе». Мультфильм 07:15 «Волшебный чуланчик» 07:35 «Прыг-скок команда» 07:45 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 08:00 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 08:20 «Детективное агентство „Лассе и Майя“». Телесериал (Швеция) 08:45 «Бременские музыканты», «По следам бременских музыкантов». Мультфильмы 09:30 «Снежная королева». Мультфильм 10:40 «Давайте рисовать!» 11:00 «Большие буквы». Викторина 11:30 «Сампо из Лапландии». Мультфильм 11:40 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 11:55 «Копилка фокусов» 12:20 «Страна Ози Бу». Мультсериал 12:35 «Жизнь замечательных зверей» 13:00 «Мы идём играть!» 13:10 Премьера! «Почтальон Пэт». Мультсериал 13:30 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 16:00 «Изобретатели». Мультфильм 16:30 «В гостях у Витаминки» 16:50 «Вопрос на засыпку» 17:30 «Маленький оленёнок». Мультфильм 18:00 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 18:15 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 18:50 «Детективное агентство „Лассе и Майя“». Телесериал (Швеция) 19:20 «Ну, погоди!» Мультфильмы 20:00 Смешные праздники. «Праздник ёлочных игрушек» 20:30 «Спокойной ночи, мальши» 20:45 «Волшебный мешок Деда Мороза». Мультфильм 21:30 «Жизнь замечательных зверей» 22:00 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 22:15 «Приключения мышонка Переса». Художественный фильм (Испания). 2006г 23:45 «Волшебный лес». Мультфильм (Япония) 01:00 «В гостях у Витаминки» 01:20 «Мы идём играть!» 01:35 Мультфильм 01:45 «Давайте рисовать!» 02:05 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 02:20 Мультфильм 02:30 «Большие буквы». Викторина 03:00 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 03:15 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 03:50 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 04:05 «Детективное агентство «Лассе и Майя». Телесериал (Швеция)» 04:30 «Спроси у Альберта». Мультсериал (Германия) 05:00 Премьера! «Госпожа метелица». Фильм 05:55 «Ребята и зверята» Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki n Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Karusel TV z 2011 roku